Rozpłynąć się w świetle
by Selassia
Summary: Bo Ludwig to przecież nadal tylko zagubiony chłopiec, który właśnie stracił tego, który, paradoksalnie, był mu najbliższy. / w założeniu smutne, jak wyszło - oceńcie sami. Moja wizja tego, co się dzieje, gdy państwo umiera, choć pokazana tylko przez chwilę, w tle./
1. Chapter 1

Witaj, Strudzony Wędrowcze!

Na Twoje nieszczęście 'You came into the wrong neighborhood', jakby to powiedział Alfred.

Alfreda na szczęście tutaj nie ma, a może na nieszczęście - przynajmniej atmosferę by rozładował, jest za to Ludwig, Gilbert i moja odpowiedź na pytanie: 'jak sprawić, by Hetardzi cię znienawidzili?' To proste - zabij kogoś z fandomu.

Tak więc - śmierć. Bez hektolitrów krwi i walających się po podłodze flaków, ale jednak śmierć.

Napisało się samo, zostało poprawione z pierwotnej wersji, za radami _Filigranki,_ której serdecznie dziękuję.

Jak zwykle - niebietowane, więc pewnie błędów cała Rzesza.

Przygotujcie chusteczki - mój niecny plan zakładał, że mogą się przydać.

* * *

Niemcy patrzył na więdnące w jego rękach ciało, tak, jak jeszcze niedawno _On_ patrzył na więdnące w kolorowym wazonie kwiaty.

Szeroko otwarte, błękitne oczy spoglądały z pewnym niedowierzaniem na spokojne, alabastrowe powieki, zakrywające rubin oczu, tak jak Gilbert, jeszcze wczoraj, patrzył na świeżo uszkodzoną, białą pozytywkę - baletnicę w bordowej sukni.

Stary, drewniany zegar, pamiętający czasy świetności Królestwa Pruskiego, nie zwracał uwagi na lokatorów willi pod Berlinem, tylko nadal, z uporem, jaki znają najstarsze istoty, wybijał jednostajny, monotonny rytm upływających, urywanych oddechów blondyna, dławiącego się własnym istnieniem.

Ludwig patrzył.

Ściśnięte gardło nie pozwalało mu na nic innego, niż ciche, pełne czułości i goryczy, szepnięcie...

\- Bruder...

Czeka. Patrzy i czeka, ale wie, że już nie usłyszy, zbyt głośnego, podszytego złośliwością 'Co jest, West*?'. Więc pozostaje mu tylko patrzenie, na te lekko wygięte ku górze, jak zwykle w ironicznym pół- (a nawet ćwierć) -uśmiechu wargi.

Blondyn nie płakał. Mężczyźni nie płaczą. Żołnierze nie płaczą. A on nie płakał, nie dlatego, że nie wypada, ale dlatego, że jego ukochany brat, leżący spokojnie w jego ramionach, by tego nie chciał.

Ciało Gilberta staje się coraz bardziej lekkie, jaśnieje, choć nikt tego nie dostrzega. Nikt, oprócz niewielkiego, żółtego kurczaczka, siedzącego na piersi swojego pana. Piersi, która nie wznosi się i nie opada. Znika.

A mały, choć całkiem już dorosły, niebieskooki blondyn, roztrzęsioną dłonią odgarnia białe, a może bardziej srebrne, kosmyki z nieruchomej twarzy i składa czuły pocałunek na odsłoniętym czole brata, nim ten zniknie na dobre.

Chwilę jeszcze wpatruje się w swoje puste ramiona, błękitem nieba pełnym łez. Zagubiony ptak pisnął cicho, nie rozumiejąc, gdzie zniknął jego właściciel, przyjaciel.

West, nie, już nie West, Niemcy, kręci głową z lekkim uśmiechem, pełnym smutku, zagubienia i pewnej melancholii, którą rozumie tylko mały, żółty kurczaczek, wtulający się w jego roztrzęsioną dłoń.

* * *

* _West_ – żywcem z kanonu wyjęte (choć o tym nie wiedziałam, użyłam z początku tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że spotkałam się z tym gdzieś tam i mi się potwornie spodobało, zważywszy na historię Narodu Niemieckiego) nawiązanie do podzielenia Niemiec na RFN I NRD [notka z Hetaliowej wikipedii mówi: _'Prusy zwraca się do niego (Niemiec) Zachód przez ich podzielenie.'_ ] A że Zachód po polsku brzmi po prostu kijowo, pozwoliłam sobie na zangielszczenie do Westa.


	2. Pierwotna wersja, dla porównania

**Przysięgam! Napisało się samo! Nie miałam w tym swojego udziału i nie jestem z tego jakoś bardzo dumna.**

 **Jak zwykle - niebetowane, więc błędów pewnie masa.**

 **Przygotujcie chusteczki, mogą się przydać [przynajmniej taki był plan (?)]**

* * *

Patrzył na więdnące w jego rękach ciało, tak, jak jeszcze niedawno _On_ patrzył na więdnące w kolorowym wazonie kwiaty. Cichy szum ulicy za oknem, samochody, ludzie, miasto, żyjące, _ŻYJĄCE_ swoim własnym, nieprzerwanym cichą tragedią, równo pulsującym życiem.

Patrzył, szeroko otwartymi, błękitnymi oczami na spokojne, alabastrowe powieki, zakrywające rubin oczu, tak jak _On_ , jeszcze wczoraj patrzył na białą pozytywkę baletnicy w bordowej sukni.  
Tykanie zegara nie zwracało uwagi na lokatorów willi pod Berlinem, tylko nadal, z uporem, jaki znają tylko najstarsze istoty, wybijało jednostajny, monotonny rytm upływających, urywanych oddechów blondyna, dławiącego się własnym _istnieniem_.

A on patrzył. Patrzył i _wiedział_. Oczywiście, że wiedział, nie urodził się wczoraj. Wiedział. Wszyscy wiedzieli, _On_ także. Zwłaszcza _On_. Być może _wiedział_ nawet _bardziej_ niż wszyscy.

Ściśnięte gardło nie pozwala na nic innego, niż ciche, pełne czułości i goryczy, szepnięcie...

\- _Bruder..._

I czeka. Patrzy i _czeka_ , ale wie, że już nie usłyszy, zbyt głośnego, podszytego złośliwością ' _Co jest, West?_ '. Więc pozostaje mu tylko patrzenie, na te wygięte lekko ku górze, jak zwykle w ironicznym pół, a nawet ćwierć-uśmieszku, wargi.

Nie płacze. Mężczyźni nie płaczą. Żołnierze nie płaczą. A on nie płacze, nie dlatego, że nie wypada, ale dlatego, że _On_ by tego nie chciał.

Ciało staje się coraz bardziej lekkie, jaśnieje, choć nikt tego nie dostrzega. Nikt oprócz małego, żółtego kurczaczka, siedzącego na piersi swojego _pana_. Piersi, która nie wznosi się i nie opada. Po prostu jest, ale już jej nie ma, zanika.

A mały, choć całkiem już dorosły, niebieskooki blondynek roztrzęsioną dłonią odgarnia białe, a może bardziej srebrne, kosmyki z nieruchomej twarzy i składa czuły pocałunek na odsłoniętym czole, nim ten zniknie na dobre.

Chwilę jeszcze wpatruje się w swoje puste ramiona, błękitem nieba, pełnym łez. Zagubiony ptak pisnął cicho, nie rozumiejąc, gdzie zniknął jego _właściciel_ , _przyjaciel_.

 _West_ , nie, już nie _West_ , _Niemcy_ , kręci głową z lekkim uśmiechem, pełnym smutku, zagubienia i pewnej _melancholii_ , którą rozumie tylko mały, żółty kurczaczek, wtulający się w jego roztrzęsioną dłoń.

* * *

 **Ciekawe, czy ktoś znienawidził mnie po przeczytaniu tego, tak bardzo jak sama się za to nienawidzę... Chętnie poczytam wasze żale, więc nie bójcie się mnie zlinczować w komentarzach.**


End file.
